Shiny firefly
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Eighteen-years-old Prue has to decide: her childhood dream, or a viable university career that let her feed and support her family./Vignette.


_Re edited: December 28th, 2011._

* * *

**I want to dedicate this to you all, dreamers.**

* * *

**Shiny firefly.**

She wanted to be a photographer. Her dreams was to travel around the world, inch by inch. She wanted to catch the best picture of the Eiffel tower, observe the moon for hours until find the best angle to photograph its famous craters. She wanted to be, the person who immortalized the most beautiful memories and the most unusual scenes.

But not all dreams were achievable.

She had two little sisters and a grandmother to take care of. She had to study something viable, that would let her, that would allow her to maintain all three in case of anything...Piper could move forward one day, it was true, but she had a dream as complicated as hers: to be a chef. She wished that Piper could be one...but she had to be able maintain her in case of anything went well. Then, there was Phoebe...that girl!...she would probably end up pregnant with the first guy walking in front of her and would live from party to party all her life, wasting more money than what she could earn. Grams, meanwhile, had dedicated her entire life to her sisters and she couldn't leave her alone...she should cost her medications, the manor, hospital bills if necessary, and as a photographer, fame didn't come fast enough to support all that.

She looked both college applications in her hands: photography, history and social sciences.

Prue took the first one and carefully folded it to save it in her pocket. She took the second one, and carefully put it in an envelope before leaving it in the mailbox.

There was not any choice to follow her dreams now, but she wasn't sad, because she knew that one day, even the last one of her life, she would fulfill her dream. Because her mother had always told her that those should be pursue, hunt, take, affirm and fulfill, without letting them escape ever...

_"What should I do if I achieve one, mommy?", asked one day, a seven-years-old Prue, who had fullfilled her dream of catching a firefly._

_"Find another dream", she explained, closing the bottle cap, "and so, until you collect several achieved dreams in your life, baby girl"._

_"If we let it there, is going to die?", asked concerned, watching the little bug hitting the glass._

_"Yes Prue, it will. Will you do the honors?", asked, giving her the jar with the sparkle of light inside._

_The little girl took what her mother had given her and, carefully and excited, opened the bottle cap letting the criature fly freely._

_"_Go, fly after your dreams, shiny firefly", repeated Prue aloud, as she had said that day and her mother used to tell her a lot of times before dying.

"Prue!", shouted a thirteen-years-old Phoebe, running to the porch with a camera in her hands, "Prue, I need to take some pictures of bugs and stuff for biology class or I'll fail again, will you help me, please? Please! You're the best in this kind of things", she begged, making a puppy face.

"Sure Phoebe, of course", she smiled, taking the camera, "What do we need to photograph?"

"The first and most difficult, because we need to take it at night, it's a firefly", she explained, scratching her head somewhat complicated.

Prue smiled, and walked to the house hugging her sister by the shoulder.

"I know a perfect place to find them, Phoebe. Go for Piper, tonight, we're going to camp".

"For real?", asked excited, a little surprised: she used to fight a lot with her sister, but for some reason, she seemed nostalgic and happy at the moment.

"For real, just let me tell Gramms", she promised, blinking an eye and watching her running upstairs.

"Piper!, Prue is taking us to camp to catch fireflies!, isn't awesome!"

Prue laughed at hearing Pheobe's yells, and then Piper's and sighed with hope: dreams, in one way or another, made their way to remind you they're always present. It was about to, every time you feel sad or thinking that you're not gonna make it, when you're about to give up, believe in them and receive the strenght you need, lack and they have...

She closed her eyes and saw Egipt pyramids, Iguazú falls, Easter island, Sahara desert, the Taj Mahal and much more things she was dying to visit someday and take a picture with her camera, but for now, she knew she could wait, as long as she full trusted that even if she had to wait until the last day of her life, she was going to do it.

And she would.

_"You can kill the dreamer, but not the dream" ~ Martin Luther King._


End file.
